1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide device, and more particularly, to a slide device utilizing one mechanism to achieve multi constraint function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional slide tablet computer includes a host module and a panel module. The panel module can slide relative to the host module, so as to stand upon a surface of the host module for providing different operation mode. Further, the panel module can rotate relative to the host module about 90 degrees after standing upon the surface of the host module, so the slide tablet computer can be switched to the different operation modes that respectively correspond to user's demand for preferable view angle. The conventional slide tablet computer further includes a plurality of fixing mechanisms disposed around the casing for preventing the panel module from sliding relative to the host module. The fixing mechanisms are respectively disposed on different sides of the casing, and can be utilized to constrain the movement of the panel module relative to the host module in the different operation modes. The conventional slide tablet computer has drawbacks of complicated structure and huge volume for accommodating the fixing mechanisms having different functions. Therefore, design of a slide tablet computer with simple structure is an important issue in the mechanical industry.